parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz Style) Part 17 Ursula Takes Change
(??? and ???? congratulate by high-fiving each other.) (Cut to Magica De Spell's cavern. She watches Fievel and Olivia standing up in the water in her magic bubble with a smile on her face.) */Ursula: Nice work, boys. That was a close one. (her smile turns into a scowl) Too close! The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. ('Magica swims over to her cupboard and takes out a potion vial and a glass sphere (which contains a butterfly). Then she swims over to her cauldron.)'' *Ursula: At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Urusla took matters into her own tentacles! (''She throws the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron. Afterwards, she holds out the necklace containing Gadget's voice.) */Ursula:????'s daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook! (Magica de Spell laughs evilly as she transforms into a bat with Gadget's voice.) (Fade to castle at night. Chip is playing the flute and contemplating as he sits on the balcony, overlooking the sea until Dale, who was looking on from behind a pillar, approaches. Fievel stops playing and sighs sadly.) *Grimsby: ????, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. (he leaves) (Chip thinks about this for a minute and sees Olivia, who is standing in her bedroom, brushing her fur. When she is finished, she goes to bed. The Russian boy mouse smiles, but then frowns and sighs sadly as he tosses the flute into the sea. He looks back at Gadget's bedroom window.) (Chip walks off to go see Olivia, but he is distracted by a singing voice. He looks around for the source of the voice.) (On the shore, there is an 18-year-old bat with black bat wings, orange-tan skin, white fur, long eyelashes, aqua blue eyes, and little pink lips, wearing blue eye shadow, a skintight black tube-style bodysuit with a large fuchsia heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with metal heels and soles and pink hearts on the toes. She also wears a seashell necklace. Her name is The Princess.) (Princess's singing voice causes Chip to become hypnotized, and he is placed under her spell.) (It is morning, and Scoorge Mcduck is running towards the castle window on all fours with an excited expression on his face.) *Scrooge/Scuttle: Gadget! Gadget, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. (shaking the Scottish girl mouse's hand) Congratulations, kiddo, we did it! (Theodore wakes up and yawns) *????/Sebastian: What is this idiot babbling about? *???/Scuttle: Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the mouse gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! (Gadget and Theodore look dumbfounded) You know, he's getting married! (picks up Timothy and gives him a noogie) You silly circus rodent! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it! (he leaves the bedroom) (Gadget is perplexed, but then she brightens as she picks up Theodore, spins him around, kisses him, and runs downstairs.) *???/Grimsby: Well, uh - err, ????. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear. *???/Eric: (still in a trance) We wish to be married as soon as possible. (Gadget and Theodore look surprised, and Gadget gasps in horror.) *???/Grimsby: Oh, yes - of course, Chip, but, er,... but these things do take time, you know. *Chip/Eric: This afternoon, ???. The wedding ship departs at sunset. *????/Grimsby: Oh. oh, very well, Chip. As you wish. (???? runs off, crying.) (??? sees her leaving. Then the white-furred bat looks at the necklace still hanging around her neck as she chuckles evilly, yet quietly.) Category:Transcripts